indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Underground
Underground (Eng.: ondergronds) is de subcultuur waarin idealistische of kunstzinnige uitingen zich al dan niet bewust afzetten tegen de uitingen voor het grote publiek; de uitingen betreffen onder meer de beeldende kunst, literatuur, muziek, film en mode, en ook de media waarin idealisme of alternatieve levenswijzen een belangrijke rol speelt. Kenmerkend zijn veelal de selecte publieksgroep en daardoor de relatieve onbekendheid, de idealistische of kunstzinnige eigenheid voor laten gaan voor commercie/financieel gewin, en de drang naar kunstzinnige vernieuwing (avant garde). Underground is een tegencultuur en kan overeenkomsten hebben met de DIY-mentaliteit zoals dit ook in de krakersbeweging heerst. Idealisme of maatschappelijke betrokkenheid ligt vaak ten grondslag, zoals veganisme, anarchisme, autonomie, wereldvrede. Veelal is er een scenevorming met bijbehorende alternatieve uitingen in kleding en gedrag. Marketing thumb|[[BCG-matrix|Bostonmatrix met rechtsonder de Dog: klein marktaandeel en kleine revenuen]] Muziekgroepen als U2, Simple Minds en R.E.M. begonnen als kleine alternatieve bands, maar na grote hits werden ze gerekend tot de mainstream. Soms zijn beginnende muzikanten eerst underground, vervolgens worden ze 'ontdekt' en krijgen ze een platencontract, waarna ze kunnen doorgroeien tot een sterrenstatus. De oorspronkelijke aanhang hoeft die ontwikkeling niet door te maken, waardoor de publieksgroepen voor de muziekgroep ook kunnen verschuiven. Achterban van het eerste uur zou zich bijvoorbeeld alleen kunnen thuis voelen binnen de undergroundscene. Ook kan een populaire muziekgroep zich andersom ontwikkelen en van populair verworden tot cult, zoals het nummer Little Green Bag van George Baker Selection doordat dit nummer de soundtrack werd van de cultfilm Reservoir Dogs. Ook is de Zweedse muziekgroep ABBA geliefd als cultmuziek. Traditioneel wordt voor de marketingcommunicatie bij de underground gebruik gemaakt van consumer-to-consumer-middelen zoals mond-tot-mondreclame of electronic commerce met onder meer peer-to-peernetwerken. Deze benadering staat namelijk dichtbij de DIY-attitude (zelfvoorziening) die nauw verwant is aan de underground. Vanwege de nichemarkt is een undergroundscene al gauw internationaal. Muziek Undergroundmuziek komt voor in verscheidene genres uit de cult. Undergroundbands zijn veelal verbonden aan onafhankelijke platenlabels, spelen internationaal in speciaal daarop gefocuste podia en de promotie verloopt voornamelijk via mond-tot-mondreclame, internet, fansites, college radio of instanties als de VPRO en radioprogramma's van John Peel. Kenmerken van de undergroundmuziekstroming zijn DIY, anti-censuur, provo, anti-establishment, avant-garde, subversief, cult en lo-fi, wat zich veelal weerspiegelt in de liedteksten en de houding van de artiesten. Vrijwel elk muziekgenre begint met een avantgardistische undergroundstroming: delta blues, psychedelische rock, protopunk, punk, rap, hiphop, acid house, dubstep, noiserock, indierock, industrial en gothic. Undergroundmuziek omvat psychedelische rock uit de jaren 60 (zoals (de vroege) Pink Floyd, Velvet Underground, Grateful Dead, Frank Zappa) en protopunk en garagerock (Patti Smith, Jonathan Richman, MC5) en de Amerikaanse punk, hardcorepunk, postpunk die daaruit voortvloeide (Richard Hell, Suicide, New York Dolls), no wave (Lydia Lunch, James Chance, Glenn Branca) en noiserock (Half Japanese, Sonic Youth, Swans), tot de undergroundhiphop van de jaren 2000. Ook tekno en vroege acid house is een vorm van undergroundmuziek. In de vroege jaren negentig brak de band Nirvana door. Aanvankelijk werd de band getypeerd als alternatieve rockband, evenals de voorlopers en collega-undergroundbands Sonic Youth, Dinosaur Jr., Mudhoney en de Pixies. Alternatief en underground gelden binnen de rockmuziek als synoniemen. In het boek 'Our Band Could Be Your Life' van Micheal Azerrad worden de biografieën van een serie undergroundbands uit de jaren tachtig beschreven, waaronder die van Black Flag, Minutemen, Mission of Burma, Minor Threat, Hüsker Dü, The Replacements, Sonic Youth, Butthole Surfers, Big Black, Dinosaur Jr., Fugazi, Mudhoney en Beat Happening. Undergroundscenes In Nederland zijn er de volgende undergroundscenes in de muziek: Muziekpodia In New York waren CBGB, Knitting Factory en The Kitchen legendarische undergroundclubs. In Nederland geeft het clubcircuit plaats aan undergroundmuziek en is het te beluisteren via de VPRO en Kink FM. Nederlandse clubs met een undergroundscene zijn: * Afterclub Rixy (Tilburg) * Afterclub Zino (Tilburg) * Extrapool (Nijmegen) * Het Paard (Den Haag) * Scheld'apen (Antwerpen) * Vera (Groningen) * WORM (Rotterdam) In Nederland is er verder het festival Incubate in Tilburg dat aandacht aan undergroundmuziek besteedt. Film Een filmregisseur die binnen de underground bekendheid geniet is Richard Kern. Strip De undergroundstrip is een undergroundstripgenre dat ontstond aan het einde van de jaren zestig in de Verenigde Staten. Het begon in San Francisco, maar ook in New York, Chicago en Austin (Texas) waren striptekenaars en uitgeverijen actief. Bij undergroundstrips is de gehele productie veelal in handen van een persoon die scenarist, inkter, tekenaar, letteraar en redacteur tegelijk is. De strips waren een uiting overeenkomstig met het gedachtegoed van de hippiecultuur. De verhalen werden vooral gemaakt om taboes te doorbreken en stonden bol van de scènes over vrije seks en drugsgebruik, tegencultuur en anti-establishment. De tekenstijl was vaak ook psychedelisch van aard. Een van de bekendste undergroundstriptekenaars is Robert Crumb. Van zijn 'stripheld' Fritz the Cat zijn twee tekenfilms verschenen. Het werk van de overleden tekenaar Vaughn Bodé vormde later een grote inspiratie voor veel jonge kunstenaars tijdens de ontwikkeling van de graffitikunst. Victor Moscoso en Rick Griffin zijn vooral bekend geworden met hun posters voor rockartiesten als Jimi Hendrix, Grateful Dead en The Doors. Met het verschijnen van het tijdschrift RAW van Art Spiegelman in de jaren zeventig ging de alternatieve Amerikaanse strip een nieuw tijdperk in. Nederlandse tekenaars Een uitgeverij die zich in Nederland actief inzette was de Real free press. Tevens waren Hitweek en Aloha tijdschriften die undergroundstrips publiceerden. Tegenwoordig publiceert het stripblad Zone 5300 undergroundstrips. Zone 5300 is een van de tijdschriften die small-presswerk publiceren. Small press is een alternatieve stroming in de stripwereld waarvan de uitgaven meestal kleine boekjes zijn die aspirant-striptekenaars, veelal op eigen kosten en in zeer kleine oplages, eigenhandig kopiëren en op de markt brengen. Amerikaanse tekenaars Spaanse tekenaars * Victoria Francés Media * Indymedia * Next 5 Minutes (festival) ast:Underground be:Андэрграўнд be-x-old:Андэграўнд bg:Ъндърграунд ca:Underground cs:Underground da:Underground de:Underground (Kultur) el:Αντεργκράουντ en:Underground art eo:Subgrundaj medioj es:Cultura underground fi:Underground fr:Culture underground it:Cultura underground ja:アンダーグラウンド (文化) kk:Андеграунд no:Undergrunn pl:Underground (kultura) pt:Underground ru:Андеграунд sv:Underground uk:Андеґраунд Categorie:Kunststroming